FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a prior art cryogenic electrical power feed-through assembly 10. The feed-through assembly 10 provides an electrical path for conducting electrical power through a pressure boundary of an LNG (Liquid Nitrogen Gas) or other cryogenic fluids process or storage systems. A centrally located contact header assembly 12 has two main seals 14 that are compressed by a power-side flange 16 and a load-side flange 18. Each flange has conductive contact pins 20 sealed therein. The pins 20 are electrically connected inside the contact header assembly 12 such that power is transferred from the atmospheric side to the cryogenic side.
Many problems exist with this prior art design. First, the flanges 16 and 18 are of a standard size and shape. This is actually quite problematic as the proper orientation and assembly is not intuitive and fool-proof. It is very common for the flanges to be rotated incorrectly or to be attached incorrectly. In many shops and installation locations, similar flanges may be easily located on site. This allows an installer the availability of using non-compliant flange connection parts or to improperly assembly the components. Second, the prior art design is susceptible to leaks and breakdown of the hermetic seals. A more robust design is necessary. Third, the prior art designs are too large in size. This means they are overly heavy and hard to install. Fourth, there are no grounding lugs available on the prior art designs. Finally, there is no ingress protection for the connectors so possibility of sparking due to foreign material ingress exists despite proper electrical isolation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cryogenic electrical power feed-through assembly. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.